


Let's Play, Karkitty.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Dark!Nepeta, Death, Evil!Nepeta, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In witch Nepeta goes insane instead of Gamzee and she is much more terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Twitch

Nepetas POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It started with a twitch in her left hand while she was typing. Her tablet screen casting an eerie glow through the dark room. She was writing furiously and her left hand was beginning to twitch. Tears were threatening to over spill out of her eyes when her tablet pen snapped. And so did she. She rose off the cold hard ground her glowing olive green eyes darted around the room.  
"It's time for a game." her normally chirpy voice had a dark hint to it. Something that would soon scare the trolls to crying messes. She heard the sharp sound of her claws unsheathing before she started across the room, looking for her furrends.  
"Who want's to play a game?" She pointed her nose up, looking for a scent to track. Feferi and...Sollux. She knew that her smile was growing.  
'Finally, some furriends to play with!' was the only thought racing through her mind as she turned the corner. Feferi and Sullox were relaxing on a pile of horns.

"Do you guys want to play with me?" she tilted her head to the side"Please?"  
"Not riight now Nepeta." Sullox replied "Maybe twomorrow."  
"Oh but you must!" She moved forwards slowly, her blue claws extending. "It will be fun! I purromise."  
The yellow blood shook his head firmly, but it was already too late. Nepeta sprung forwards burying her sharp claws into his chest. She heard Feferi scream and scramble to get up. Sollux screams were loud in her ear as she dug her fangs into his throat. Warm yellow blood splattered onto her green coat when she pulled her claws out.

"I knew you wanted to play." Nepeta purred while dragging Sollux's body back to the dark room where she positioned it against the wall.  
"Now where did Feferi go.." Once again she followed her nose to try and find Feferi and quickly found her with her trident  
"Don't come any closer!" The fuchsia blood snapped, jutting her trident out at Nepetas direction.  
"But don't you want to play? Sollux already did but you knew that already, didn't you!" the next thing Nepeta knew, there was a sharp pain in her shoulder and Feferis blood splattered on her clothes and the walls. Nepeta clutched at the wound in her shoulder and hissed in anger, the pain slowly fading as adrenaline built up.

Karkats POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hearing his friends die around him was torture enough, but knowing that Nepeta was coming for him next sent chills down his spine. Each time he knew Nepeta had made a kill because of the sudden screams that were sharply cut off or the slam of a body against pavement. He counted them in his head. Is he was right, five trolls were dead and Nepeta could be coming for him. She was coming for him.

"Oh Karkitty~" Nepetas voice through the cement along with the sound of her claws scrape against it.  
"Don't you want to play a game? Everyone is wondering where you are!" he heard the cat-girl giggle and the door of the closet he had been hiding in was thrown open.  
"Peek-a-boo! I see you!" For once, Nepeta was truly terrifying. She was covered in a rainbow of trolls blood and her eyes were glinting. "I found you!" she was bleeding from her shoulder and her eye looked like someone had dragged something sharp over it "Everyone fought me but you wouldn't right?" She hooked her claws on the back of his sweater "Come on!" 

Karkat was basically choked into silence. Why hadn't she killed him yet? Nepeta suddenly stopped as Terezi jumped in front of her  
"L3T H1M GO" she snapped her cane in half, inside were two swords.  
"You want to play too?" The cat-girl chirped smiling widely and Karkat was frozen in terror. It happened so fast. Terezi lunged for Nepeta and All Nepeta did was thrust her claws forwards, easily causing the blind girls end.  
"Anofur troll to play with!" she giggled and looked at Karkat "Don't you think?"


	2. Glowing

Karkats POV  
~~~~~~~~  
He couldn't believe it. He was being dragged along with his best friends body and Nepeta was...humming?  
Like reading his thoughts Nepeta spoke "Don't worry Karkitty, were almost there!" Suddenly something hit him in the head and the world around him went dark.

When Karkat woke up he was in a dark room, lit up slightly by Kanayas glowing that was softly fading away. The first thing he noticed was the rainbow of troll blood across the wall opposite. Then he noticed the bodies, all leaned up against the walls. All of them were covered in their own blood and had gaping wounds all over them. Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Terezi, Feferi. None of them were alive exept for Kanaya who was barely holding on. The first thing he tried to do was get up and leave but something cold and metal was locked around his wrist.  
"Fuck." He cursed and began to try and escape from the chain. He heard some movement from the door and he pulled harder. Nepeta emerged from the door, cerulean blood covering her claws and half her shirt.  
"This one was harder to kill then everyone else!" she purred and dumped Vriskas body aginst the wall.

"Oh your finally awake Karkitty!" The Olive blood purred  
"LET ME OUT" he yelled at her and pulled aginst the chains some more.  
Nepeta advanced towards him "But that would break the rules of the game! Either way it's much more fun this way!"  
When she got close enough, Karkat managed to slam his fist into her cheek and sent her off balance and she fell onto the ground.  
The cat girl was silent for a moment before smiling darkly "It's going to be like that, isn't it?"

Nepetas POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rage spread through her body like fire when Karkat punched her but the rage woulden;t process correctly. The twitch was growing.  
She stood up and unsheathed her claws and saw the terror form in Karkats eyes  
"This is for calling me stupid." She whispered, clawing him across the arm.  
"And for calling me weak." her claws connecteed with his face next.  
"Ugly"  
"idiotic"  
"Retarded."  
"Asshole."  
"Loser."  
The insults flew along with her claws untill the red-blooded troll was nothing more then a screaming, crying, heap of flesh and blood.  
"And this is for rejecting me." She hissed and slowly shoved her claws into his stomach, letting his screams reach their peak then get cut off.

She dipped her finger in a puddle of his blood and dragged it across the top of the troll blood rainbow  
"Almost done~" she squeaked.  
"Now I just need Equius, Gamzee and Eridan to play!" she bounced towards the door but Equius was already standing there looking terrified  
"Hi Equius!" she piped "Want to play?"


	3. Meowrails

Equius POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Nepeta..what do you think you are doing?" Equic backs up towards the door, eyes wide at his meowrail  
"I'm playing a game with everyone, see!" The cat girl smiled widely. "Want to play?"  
Kanayas glowing faded out, leaving Equius and Nepeta in complete darkness.  
"Whoops!" Equius heard Nepeta giggle "Looks like the lights have gone out!"  
He felt something cold and sharp press aginst his throat and he toppled backwards onto the ground. He struggled under Nepeta who easily pinned him down.  
"As your meowrail I command you to die." She hissed and thrusted her claws through his throat. Blinding pai shot through his body and then he went numb

Nepetas POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She climbed off her meowrails dead body  
"I made your death short!" she smiled and propped him aginst the wall. Then dragged another line of blood in her trolls blood rainbow  
"I'll be right back with some more furriends!" she smiled and left the room, searching for the grape smelling jugalo, Gamzee. When she found him he was amongs a pile of empty faygo bottles and holding his pins.  
"Were you expurrexting me?" She chirped and Gamzee stood silently  
"YeAh. ExPeCtInG To KiLl YoU."  
"Yay! Someone who is actually a match for me!" she squealed and pounced at him.   
The fight lasted minutes but to Nepeta it lasted seconds and Gamzees head was rolling away from her  
"Way aHEAD of you!" she purred and picked up his head. She brought it back to the room and drew another stripe on her troll blood rainbow.

"Now I need to find Mr. Ampurra!"

Eridans POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He was hiding.  
And it wasn't a good hiding spot either.  
closer to him, singing that awful song.

"Round we go~ The world is spinning~"

She had been singing it for hours and it was horrible.


	4. Chapter 4

Eridans POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Round we go, The world is Spinning~"  
He could hear Nepeta get closer  
"When it stops, it's just beginning."  
He saw the doorknob slowly turn and resorted to the corner. Everyone was dead.  
"Sun comes up..we live and we cry.."  
The door opened and Nepeta was standing there, singing the song with a devious smile  
"Sun goes down."  
In a flash she was across the room and tearing Eridan apart bit by bit. His screaming drowned out her song but he was soon hushed.

Nepetas POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And then we all.." She was carrying what was left of Eridan to the dark room  
Her hand was covered in troll blood and she made another stripe on the rainbow.  
She didn't relize she was crying so she let out a sharp laugh.  
"Die."


End file.
